In recent years, more and more people have changed their views of beauty and raised their standards of individual health and body shape. As a result, people are not only concerned about weight loss, but focus more on reducing localized fat or contouring body shape in order to be healthier and achieve better body shape. Furthermore, common weight loss regimens, whether it is through diet or exercise, cannot reduce fat at a specific location. Currently, if wanting to reduce localized fat at specific locations (such as the waist, abdomen, legs, arms, chin, and face, etc), the only available technology is liposuction.
At present, liposuction is the most prevalent technology to reduce localized fat. However, the procedure of liposuction causes severe damages to the nerves, blood vessels, and other tissues. Liposuction also comes with risks of infections, severe bleeding, prolonged anesthesia, and unpredictable life-threatening conditions such as fat embolism and allergic reactions to anesthesia. In addition, it is common to experience significant bruising and swelling, severe pain, and post-operational recovery can take as long as 3 to 6 months, and the liposuction site may become uneven. Therefore, statistical analyses revealed that even though many people have considered liposuction to reduce the accumulation of localized subcutaneous fat or improve body curves, less than 40 percent of them actually went through liposuction. It shows that the customers who want to improve body curves or reduce localized fat are deterred from the problems of side effects of liposuction, pain after liposuction, or risks of liposuction.
Although some non-surgical localized fat-reducing pharmaceutical compositions or equipments can partially lower the side effects, they are usually not effective and come with other side effects, such as necrosis of surrounding normal cells, inflammation of surrounding tissues, and sharp pain. Additionally, their administration sites are limited. Therefore, the market is eagerly demanding for an effective localized fat-reducing pharmaceutical composition that has less side effects, a better safety profile, and a shorter recovery period.
In case of the customers and doctors have significant high demand, the pressing concern is to develop a localized fat-reducing pharmaceutical composition that breaks through the limits of current technologies.